


Cracking The Code

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Auror Harry Potter, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry makes an advent calendar for Draco. What we see are snippets of their mornings throughout December.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Cracking The Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).

**October 1st**

“Oh, look,” Harry said, turning down an aisle in the supermarket. “They’ve started getting all the Christmas things in.” 

“Already?” Draco asked, making a face. “But it hasn’t even been Halloween yet.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, shaking his head. “They always get the stuff in early.” 

Draco snorted, following Harry along the aisle, looking at the variety of Christmas chocolates and biscuits that adorned the shelves.

As they made their way down the aisle, Harry paused in front of the advent calendars. 

“What are those?” Draco asked, looking at them with interest. 

“Advent calendars,” Harry replied, turning to look at him. “Haven’t you seen them before?” 

Draco shook his head. “No,” he said. “We don’t have things like this. We don’t really have the same traditions in the wizarding world.” 

“I always forget how much difference that makes,” Harry said, looking back at the advent calendars. “I never had one of these ones as a child, but I knew what they were. Dudley used to get one every year, of course.” 

“How come you didn’t get one?” Draco asked. 

“You know what my aunt and uncle were like,” Harry shrugged. “I had one with pictures behind the doors, not chocolate. I’d only get a chocolate one if Dudley ate all the chocolate out of it and gave it to me.” 

Draco frowned. “That’s not fair.” 

Harry shrugged again. “I didn’t mind really,” he said. “You can’t miss what you don’t have.”

“I suppose not,” Draco said, leaning forward to examine a Cadbury’s advent calendar with a picture of a cartoon monkey on it. “Are they all the same?”

“Well, mostly,” Harry said. “These have all got chocolate in them, but not all of them are Cadbury’s.” 

“I wonder why Honeydukes haven’t sold these,” Draco mused. “It seems like the kind of thing they’d have picked up on.” 

Harry shrugged once more. “Do they usually do research into Muggle things?” 

“I think so,” Draco said, moving on to looking at a much flatter looking advent calendar. “This one doesn’t have chocolate in.” 

Harry leant over his shoulder to have a look. “No, that’s the kind I used to get,” he said. “You can get advent calendars with all sorts in now.” 

“Really?” Draco asked, looking vaguely impressed. “They sound like something I might like.” 

“Is that a hint?” Harry asked, giving him an amused look. 

“Maybe.” 

**December 1st**

“Harry?” 

Harry looked up. “Hmm?” 

“What is this?” Draco asked, holding up a fairly large wooden reindeer that was emblazoned with his name. 

“Your advent calendar,” Harry replied casually. 

“My—” Draco began before remembering the conversation they’d had months before. He looked up at Harry again. “You got me an advent calendar?” 

“I _made_ you an advent calendar,” Harry corrected him. “I mean, I didn’t make the reindeer. I bought that. But I’ve filled it myself, with 24 individual gifts for you.” 

“Oh,” Draco said softly, running his hand along the back of the reindeer. “This isn’t like the ones we saw in the supermarket.” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I thought you might like this better,” he said. “I’ve picked things that I think you’ll like. Go on then. Open the first door.” 

Draco bit his lip as he gently pulled the door marked ‘1’ open. He carefully reached in and pulled out a small box of champagne truffles. 

Harry watched him carefully for his reaction. 

Slowly, Draco turned to Harry and smiled. “These are my favourite Muggle chocolates,” he said. “You remembered.” 

Harry grinned. “Of course I did,” he said. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?” 

“Well, I don’t know,” Draco admitted. “I haven’t had any for ages.” 

“Well, now you have some,” Harry smiled. 

Draco answered him by kissing him soundly on the lips. “Thank you.” 

Harry grinned. “Don’t lose that,” he said, pointing at a bit of paper that was stuck to the box of chocolates. 

“Oh,” Draco said, pulling back and looking at the paper. “I didn’t see that… what is it?” he asked, turning it over. On the other side was a symbol that looked like a backwards L. 

“Is this a rune?” 

Harry smiled. “You’ll find out. Just don’t lose it.” 

Draco looked at the paper again, then carefully placed it in his pocket. 

**December 2nd**

As soon as he entered the kitchen, Draco made a beeline for his advent calendar to open the door marked ‘2’. Pulling out the contents of the day’s compartment, he turned them over in his hands, frowning. There was a brightly coloured picture of a dinosaur on the front. Eventually, he looked up at Harry. 

“What are these? And is there no bit of paper today?” 

Harry chuckled. “They’re something I sometimes got to play with when I was a kid,” he said. “I thought they’d be quite funny. They glide through the air. And no, no bit of paper today.” 

“How?” Draco demanded, looking at the packet again. “Show me.” 

Harry grinned and took the packet from him, opening it. “Okay, we need to build them up,” he said, pulling the foam pieces from the packet. “This bit is the main body, and this bit is the wings,” he continued, building the glider up.

Draco picked up the second packet and opened it, watching Harry and copying how he put the pieces together. 

“Go careful when you put this bit on,” Harry said, holding up a small piece of plastic. “It goes on the nose bit, but if you push too hard, you’ll bend the body.” 

Draco frowned, trying to be as careful as he could as he pushed the plastic nose onto the body of the glider. “Is that it?” 

Harry nodded. “Yep,” he grinned. “Now, we have a competition to see who can throw them the furthest.” 

Draco eyed his glider suspiciously. It had a picture of a purple dinosaur chomping on a bone on it. “This doesn’t look like flying is his priority.”

Harry laughed. “It might surprise you. Okay, we’ll stand here,” he said, pointing to the line on the floor in front of him. “And see who can throw the furthest from here.” 

“Alright,” Draco replied doubtfully, standing beside Harry. “Who goes first?” 

“I’ll throw first, then you,” Harry said, getting ready. He took aim and threw his dinosaur, groaning as it only went a couple of feet before plummeting to the ground. 

Draco couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sorry,” he said, when Harry gave him a bemused look. “Me now?” 

Harry nodded. 

Draco readied himself, taking aim with his dinosaur before throwing it. He watched with wide eyes as his glider caught the air and soared past Harry’s prone dinosaur and landed gracefully three feet away. Draco gave a whoop of delight. 

Harry laughed at the joy on his boyfriend’s face. “You win!” 

Draco turned to face him with a big grin. “Can we do it again?” 

**December 3rd**

“I’m late!” Draco exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Bloody shower was playing up again! We really need to get that sorted!” 

“I’ll have a look at it later,” Harry said, holding out a plate of bacon and eggs. “Here’s your breakfast, don’t worry.” 

“I need to open my calendar first,” Draco protested, giving Harry a bemused look. He carefully opened the third door and pulled out a small metal tin that was shaped like a heart and had another piece of paper stuck to it. 

Harry watched him, aiming a warming charm at Draco’s plate. 

Draco turned to Harry after he’d read the tin. “‘I love you, Handsome’?,” he said. “Harry, you are _so_ cheesy sometimes.” 

Harry just grinned and shrugged. “I only buy things that state the truth,” he said. “I thought you’d like them.” 

Draco shook his head before leaning close to Harry and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Of course I like them,” he murmured against Harry’s skin. “And I like you being cheesy.”

Harry turned his head and captured Draco’s lips with his own. “Good, because I don’t plan on stopping.”

Draco smiled as he returned the kiss. Then, pushing Harry back slightly, he moved to sit down. “You’d better not,” he added, taking the piece of paper off the tin and looking at it. The symbol today looked like a regular L.

Pondering the meaning, Draco pocketed the paper and began to eat his breakfast.

**December 4th**

Yawning, Harry rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the kitchen. 

“What took you so long?” Draco demanded, making him jump. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, blinking as he looked at Draco. 

“I’ve been waiting for you for ages,” Draco replied. “To open my calendar.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open briefly as he sat down next to Draco. “You didn’t need to wait for me,” he said. “You could have opened it.” 

Draco shook his head. “It’s not as much fun if you’re not here,” he said. 

“Well, I’m sorry I slept in,” Harry said, kissing Draco on the cheek. “I’m here now, if you want to open it.” 

Draco smiled and patted Harry’s knee before jumping up and heading for the reindeer calendar which was sat on top of the fridge. He carefully opened the door marked ‘4’ and pulled out a small box, which increased in size as soon as it was free of the compartment. 

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said. “I had to shrink a few things to fit them in.”

Draco laughed, curiosity evident on his face as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful owl feather quill. “Harry,” he breathed, picking the quill up carefully. “This is…” 

“I knew you needed a new one,” Harry said softly, watching Draco with a smile. “So I thought I’d get you a nice one.” 

Draco crossed the room again and enveloped Harry into a hug, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. “It’s the nicest quill I’ve ever had,” he said. “It’s even better than the eagle feather one that Mother sent me my first year at Hogwarts. I’ll be afraid to use it in case I break it.” 

“Don’t say that,” Harry chuckled, putting his hand on Draco’s arm. “I want you to use it.” 

“I will, I will,” Draco replied, kissing Harry’s cheek again. “You are the best, and I love you for doing this for me.” 

Harry turned pink and leant into the hug.

**December 5th**

Harry unfolded the copy of today’s Daily Prophet that had just been delivered, laying it out on the table in front of him. 

“Anything interesting?” Draco asked as he came into the kitchen, pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips. 

Harry looked up. “Not really. Aren’t you going to be late for work?” 

Draco shook his head, reaching for a coffee cup. “I’m starting late today,” he said. “On account of how late I was working last night. Bloody changes to the law.” 

Harry chuckled. “You know that is literally your job, don’t you?” 

Draco sighed as he poured coffee into the cup. “I know,” he said. “I’m just questioning why I decided to go into magical law enforcement instead of something potions related.” 

“You are brilliant at your job, and you know you’d miss it if you quit,” Harry pointed out. 

Draco nodded as he took a sip of coffee, sighing happily as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat. “I know. Right. Calendar.” 

Harry shook his head with a smile. “Can’t forget the calendar.” 

“Hey, you made me it,” Draco said, pointing at Harry. “You can’t complain about me wanting to open it.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Harry said, holding his hands up. “I love how excited you get about it every day.” 

“It’s exciting, not knowing what’s coming out of the compartments,” Draco said, pulling open the number ‘5’ door. 

Harry watched, having forgotten what he’d put behind today’s door.

Draco pulled out a chocolate frog and laughed. “I haven’t had one of these in years!” 

Harry grinned. “A Hogwarts staple, surely?”

“Definitely,” Draco said, turning to him with a grin. “Mother used to send me whole parcels full of these.” 

“How on earth did you not end up looking like Goyle?” Harry wondered, shaking his head with an amused look. 

“Good metabolism,” Draco replied, ripping open the box and grabbing the frog before it could jump away. “Oh, and would you look at this!” 

Holding onto the frog, Draco used his other hand to extract the card from the bottom of the box and held it up so that Harry could see his own image looking back at him. 

Harry laughed. “Well, if that’s not a perfect Christmas present, I don’t know what is,” he said teasingly.

Draco laughed too before taking a bite of the chocolate frog. “I’m going to keep this card forever,” he announced as he swallowed. “I’ll pin it to my noticeboard at work.” 

Harry blushed and shook his head with a smile. 

**December 6th**

Draco strode into the kitchen and dropped a kiss onto the top of Harry’s head. 

“Morning,” Harry said, looking up. “Glad it’s Friday?” 

“Merlin, yes,” Draco replied, pouring his coffee. “I have the whole weekend to spend with you, how could I not be glad about that?”

Harry grinned. “I don’t know,” he said. “It’s an exciting prospect.” 

“I vote that we don’t leave the bedroom all weekend,” Draco replied, leaning down to kiss Harry. 

“Mm,” Harry mumbled into the kiss. “I think that could be arranged.” 

Draco smiled and pulled away, pressing one last, chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Can I open my calendar now?” 

Harry laughed and nodded. “Go on,” he said. “I know you won’t be happy until you do.” 

Draco grinned and practically hopped across the kitchen to where his advent calendar stood. He opened the door marked ‘6’ and pulled out a miniaturised upright wooden chest with a rounded top that grew to full size as he did so, a piece of paper stuck to the back. “Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. “What is this?” 

Harry smiled and watched as Draco lifted the lid on the chest. 

“Oh…” Draco murmured as he pulled the bottle of wine from the chest. “Did you do this on purpose?” 

Harry grinned and nodded. “I thought I’d make at least one gift adult, and what better day for a bottle of wine than a Friday?” 

Draco grinned back delightedly. “I am going to put this in the fridge while we’re at work today so that it’s perfectly chilled for tonight.” 

Harry laughed. “Sounds good.” 

“I wish we could start our weekend right now,” Draco said as he sat down again to eat his breakfast. 

“I know, but it’ll be here before you know it,” Harry smiled, starting to eat his bacon. “Don’t forget the paper.” 

“Oh, yes,” Draco replied, reaching across to pull the piece of paper off the chest. He examined the symbol, today it looked like an upside down letter L with a dot in it. 

Frowning, he put it into his jacket pocket with the other two. He had no idea what these symbols meant and it was driving him mad. 

**December 7th**

Draco rolled over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “Morning,” he whispered. 

“Mm, morning,” Harry replied softly, stifling a yawn. “How’s your head?” 

“Surprisingly not aching,” Draco replied. “That wine was lovely.” 

“It went down too easily,” Harry groaned, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. 

“Oh, have you got a headache?” Draco asked, voice full of concern as he propped himself up on one elbow. 

“A bit,” Harry replied. “Have we got any hangover cure in?” 

“I’m sure we do,” Draco replied. “I’ll go and get some,” he added, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead as he slipped out of the bed. 

Harry groaned again, pulling the duvet up and over his face as Draco padded out of the bedroom. 

Ten minutes later, Draco appeared in the doorway again, a tray in his hands. 

Harry pulled the duvet down and peered at him. “What’s all that?” 

“Kreacher did us a breakfast tray,” Draco replied with a smile. “Bacon sandwiches and coffee. Black coffee for you.” 

“Oh, I love him,” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

Draco snorted softly. “And I brought my advent calendar up so I can open it when you’re feeling more with it. Here, drink this,” he said, holding out a small vial of potion. 

Harry shifted carefully in the bed so that he was sitting up before taking the vial from Draco and downing it. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the headboard. “Remind me I’m not a wine drinker next time.”

Draco chuckled as he climbed back into bed beside Harry. “You didn’t need to match me glass for glass.” 

“Oh, shush,” Harry said, opening his eyes again and putting his glasses on. “Open your calendar.” 

“Yesss,” Draco said softly, picking up the wooden reindeer and finding the door marked ‘7’. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out another miniaturised box that grew to its full size on being removed from the compartment. Turning the box over in his hands, Draco began to laugh. “I dread to think where you found these,” he said, holding the box up. 

Harry grinned. “It’s surprising what you can find in the Muggle world,” he said. “Especially around Christmas time. I thought they’d be a fun surprise.” 

“I never thought I would spend a Saturday eating shortbread penises,” Draco replied with a chuckle. 

“Neither did I,” Harry said with a grin. “But there’s a first time for everything.” 

**December 8th**

Harry walked into the kitchen on Sunday morning to see Draco poring over the morning’s newspaper. 

“Anything happening in the world?” he asked, running one hand across Draco’s shoulders as he passed. 

Draco shook his head. “Just the usual,” he said. “Rita is doing what Rita does best, of course.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Harry said, grabbing a slice of toast. “Have you opened your calendar yet?”

“Don’t be silly,” Draco replied, looking up with a frown. “You weren’t here.” 

“I told you, you don’t need to wait for me,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

“And _I_ told _you_ that it’s more fun when you’re here,” Draco replied. “Stop trying to ruin my fun.” 

Harry laughed. “Alright, alright, sorry,” he said. “I’m here now.” 

“I know,” Draco said, jumping up. “I’ve been waiting.” 

Harry laughed again, watching as Draco moved across the room to his advent calendar. 

Draco opened door number ‘8’ and reached in to pull out the box. Studying the label, which read ‘Hatching Dragon Egg’, he looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised. “Please tell me you didn’t get this from Hagrid?”

Harry couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him. “No, I can promise you, it didn’t come from Hagrid.” 

“Oh, good,” Draco said, sounding relieved. “Oh… it’s a candle?” he asked, looking at the box again. 

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “When the candle burns, it reveals a dragon. Just another silly gift really. Your own baby Norbert, just much less dangerous.” 

“It’s not silly,” Draco said immediately, putting the box down on the table as he sat beside Harry and gave him a kiss. “I’ve loved everything you’ve got me so far. They’ve all been perfect for me.” 

“Well, I’d like to think I know you quite well by now,” Harry replied with a shy smile. 

“I’d say you do,” Draco said, kissing Harry again, one hand cupping the back of his neck. 

**December 9th**

Yawning, Draco made his way down the stairs still in his pyjamas. “Morning, Harry,” he said, kissing the top of Harry’s head. 

“Morning,” Harry smiled, looking up from his boiled egg. “Sorry I didn’t wake you. I thought you’d appreciate another half an hour.” 

“Mm, I did, thank you,” Draco replied, nodding as he grabbed his coffee cup. “Are you shuffling paper today or field work?” 

“Field,” Harry replied, taking a drink of his own coffee. “And it’s about time too. I shouldn’t be home late though.” 

“Good,” Draco replied. “I hate it when you’re out all hours.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “I do try not to be.” 

“I know you do,” Draco said, stopping in front of the advent calendar. “You can’t help it, it’s the nature of your work.” 

Harry nodded ruefully. 

“Good thing I have my calendar,” Draco replied. “There might be something in it to distract me while you’re missing.” 

Harry laughed. “So over dramatic,” he said. 

Draco grinned and opened the door marked ‘9’. Reaching in, he pulled out a distinctive paper bag. “Ah, more Honeydukes goodies,” he said softly, opening the bag to have a look. “Ice mice!” 

“You like them?” Harry asked, feeling doubtful of his choice. 

“I love them,” Draco replied with a smile. “Almost as much as I love chocolate frogs.” 

“But not as much as you love me, right?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well…” Draco said, pretending to think. 

“Oi!” Harry exclaimed. 

Draco grinned. 

Harry shook his head. “There’s a bit of paper in there too.”

“Oh!” Draco exclaimed, opening the bag again and pulling out the tiny scrap of paper to inspect the symbol. It looked like an L on it’s side, that had been slightly squashed, with another dot in it.

**December 10th**

“It’s been snowing,” Harry commented as Draco made his way into the kitchen. 

Draco made a face. “Much?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, not really. There’s a light covering over most of the street, but it’ll be gone by lunchtime.” 

Draco sighed. “I suppose it’s only going to get worse from now then, isn’t it?” 

Harry nodded. “I think we’re supposed to get quite a lot of snow for Christmas this year,” he said. 

“Great,” Draco said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Well, just think, we’ll have the perfect excuse for staying in if it snows,” Harry said. 

“I know, I know,” Draco said. “I should be happier about it.” 

Harry smiled and took a sip of coffee. 

“It’s just so _cold_,” Draco sighed, turning his attention to the advent calendar again. He opened door number ‘10’, pulling out a soft bundle wrapped in green tissue paper. Unwrapping it carefully, Draco gasped softly as he revealed the soft material of a cashmere scarf in an olive green colour that complimented the colour of his eyes. 

“That should keep you warm,” Harry commented quietly. 

“How did you know I’d lost my scarf?” Draco asked, turning to him. 

Harry shrugged. “A little birdie told me.” 

“Granger?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry nodded, smiling. “Of course,” he said. “She knows everything.”

“This is a beautiful scarf,” Draco said, running one hand along the length of the scarf as he laid it on the kitchen counter. 

“Only the best for you,” Harry said, still smiling. “And the colour really suits you.” 

Draco paused and looked at him. “Who are you, and what have you done with my Harry?” 

Harry laughed. “I’m learning, aren’t I?” 

“Indeed you are,” Draco replied, kissing Harry’s cheek quickly, turning the scarf over in his hands to find another scrap of paper and symbol. Frowning, Draco turned the paper round, looking at the symbol from all angles. It looked, he decided, like a box with one side missing and a dot in the middle.

**December 11th**

On Wednesday morning, Harry rolled over to find Draco’s side of the bed empty. Looking at his watch, he realised that he’d slept in. 

Groaning, Harry rolled out of the bed and grabbed his glasses. Shoving them on, he padded downstairs to the kitchen. 

Looking around as he entered the kitchen, he frowned at the empty room. He could see Draco’s empty coffee mug and plate in the sink. Then he spotted a note on the kitchen table. 

_Harry, you were dead to the world when I woke up. I didn’t want to wake you since you were home so late last night. I’ll open my calendar at dinnertime. Love you. Draco._

Harry smiled and shook his head. If someone had told him when he was fourteen that Draco Malfoy would be _that_ concerned about him, he’d have thought they were under some kind of curse. But now, he knew better and he couldn’t imagine life being any other way. He was glad he’d been given today off after last night’s late job. It meant he could do his Christmas main shopping while Draco was at work. 

He hurried back upstairs to take a shower and go shopping. He needed to be home before Draco.

***

Harry arrived back home at half past four, pleased that he’d managed to get the main present for Draco as well as little gifts for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on the bag with Draco’s gift in and hid it in the wardrobe with the rest of his shopping.

“Kreacher!” he called as he headed back down the stairs. “Can you make us a roast beef dinner tonight?” 

“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied as Harry entered the kitchen. “Kreacher will start now.” 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “Draco will be home soon.” 

As he finished speaking, the Floo roared into life, and Draco stepped out and onto the hearth. “I’m home,” he announced. 

Harry broke into a grin, going to greet Draco with a kiss. “Sorry I slept in,” he said softly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Draco replied, running one hand through Harry’s hair. “You were sound out. Did you have a good day off?” 

Harry nodded. “Didn’t do much,” he said. “Roast beef for dinner?” 

“Mm, sounds lovely,” Draco smiled. “Can I open my calendar now?” 

Harry laughed. “Yes, come on,” he said. 

Draco went to the calendar and immediately pulled the number ‘11’ door open. He pulled out a Honeydukes bag and smiled. “Something else from Honeydukes,” he said, opening the bag and peering in. “Ohh, Glacial Snow Flakes? How fitting! And.. a piece of paper,” he added, taking the scrap of paper out of the bag. It was another backwards L shape.

He looked at it thoughtfully before putting it safely with the other symbols. 

“I thought the Snow Flakes would be nice,” Harry said, smiling again. “I always used to love seeing the first snow flakes when I was little.” 

“Me too,” Draco replied, smiling. “There was nothing better than running out into the gardens of the Manor and spoiling all the untouched snow.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind and resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder, deciding not to remind him that it was only yesterday that he was moaning about the snow. 

**December 12th**

“Can you believe that it’s Christmas Day in two weeks?” Draco asked with a sigh as he sat down to breakfast on Thursday. 

“I know,” Harry said. “It’s always quite scary how quickly time passes now that we’re adults.” 

“What I wouldn’t give for a Time-Turner every now and again,” Draco agreed, nodding. “Are we going to the Weasleys again this year?”

“I thought we could have Christmas lunch here, just the two of us,” Harry said. “We are invited to The Burrow for Boxing Day though.”

“Just the two of us?” Draco asked. “What are you planning?”

“I’m not planning anything,” Harry laughed. “I just thought it’s about time we started our own traditions.” 

Draco gave him a thoughtful look before nodding. “All right, that sounds like a good plan,” he said. “I would think my parents might come over on Christmas Day evening though.” 

Harry nodded. “That’s fine,” he said. “Are you opening your calendar today?” 

“Oh, Merlin, yes!” Draco replied, jumping up. “I almost forgot!” 

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. 

Draco opened the door marked ‘12’ and extracted another box that grew to full size. A scrap of paper taped to the top also grew to its full size. Opening the box, Draco looked at the contents in confusion. “Sushi?” 

Harry grinned. “Sort of,” he said. “Pick one up.” 

Draco raised one eyebrow and carefully picked up what looked like a piece of Cucumber Maki. He immediately dropped it at the unexpected soft, fluffy texture. “This isn’t sushi!” he exclaimed, picking it up again. It had unrolled as he’d dropped it and it was now obvious what it was. “This is socks!” 

Harry laughed and nodded. “I thought they were fun,” he said. “And I know you like sushi.” 

Draco shook his head. “You are… I love them,” he said. “Thank you,” he added, before looking back at the box. He removed the scrap of paper and studied it. The symbol looked like an empty box today.

Harry watched him, wondering if he had any idea what the symbols meant yet.

Putting the scrap of paper with the others, Draco looked up and caught Harry watching him. “I will figure this out, you know.” 

Harry simply grinned and gave a shrug. He’d given Hermione strict instructions that she was not to help Draco if he asked her what the symbols meant. He wanted the surprise to stay a surprise. 

**December 13th**

As Friday arrived, Draco awoke with a start. He wasn’t working today, but he had a nagging feeling that he’d slept in and that annoyed him. He looked to his left and saw that Harry must have already got up. Sighing, he sat up and pushed a hand through his hair before getting out of bed. 

Padding down the stairs in bare feet, he could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen and smiled. He could also smell the coffee that was percolating in the pot and was thankful that Harry knew what he liked for breakfast. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Harry said as Draco walked into the room. 

“Morning,” Draco replied, stifling a yawn. “I’m glad I don’t have to go in today. Last night has killed me.” 

“Are you any closer to figuring it out?” Harry asked, standing up to pour Draco some coffee. 

“No,” Draco said with a sigh. “I thought I was, but then the trail disappeared. It’s so frustrating, because I should be able to work it out but there’s something that’s keeping us from getting the right answer. We can’t make the change to the law if we don’t work out how they keep getting round it in the first place.” 

“You’ll get there,” Harry said, setting the mug down on the table in Draco’s usual place before kissing him on the cheek. “If you need the Aurors’ help, you only have to give me a shout, you know that don’t you?”

“You’re not head of the department anymore,” Draco pointed out. 

“I know,” Harry said. “But I’d still be able to help. I still have quite a lot of say in the department.” 

“I appreciate that,” Draco said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead. “Can I open my calendar before you leave?” 

“Of course,” Harry chuckled. “Today is a good day.” 

“Hmm, intriguing,” Draco said, making his way to where the advent calendar stood. He pulled open the number ‘13’ door and took out the contents. Another Honeydukes bag appeared and grew to full size, a scrap of paper pinned to the outside of the bag. Removing the paper, Draco quickly examined it. A V with a dot in it, he thought, putting the paper carefully with the others before opening the bag. 

“Chocoballs! Oh, _Merlin_, I _love_ these! I’d forgotten about them.” 

Harry laughed, feeling relieved. “So had I, but when I was looking around Honeydukes to get these things, I thought they’d be perfect.” 

“They _are_!” Draco exclaimed, looking at Harry with a huge smile. “Mother used to get me these for special occasions, and I remember stealing them from the table when she would hold parties. I was supposed to be in bed, but I’d always sneak downstairs to get one of these first.” 

Harry smiled. He liked learning these little facts about Draco that had never come up before. “Did you ever get caught?” 

Draco shook his head. “No,” he said. “At least, not by my mother and father. Dobby caught me almost every time, but he never said anything to my parents. He used to give me an extra Chocoball and send me back to bed.” 

Harry chuckled. “Sounds like something Dobby would do,” he said, nodding. 

“He looked after me,” Draco nodded, smiling at the memory. 

**December 14th**

Draco sighed as he took his first sip of coffee on Saturday morning. “Ahh,” he said softly. “That’s better.” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know how you rely on that stuff so much,” he said. “One cup is enough for me.” 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “I’ve drank quite a lot of coffee over the years. Not at school, of course, but since leaving.” 

“I still prefer tea,” Harry said. “Even if Professor Trelawney did her best to put me off it. At least I can use teabags now and not have to use that loose leaf stuff.” 

Draco snorted. “What a waste of time Divination was,” he said. 

“Mostly,” Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. “Anyway. What should we do today? Do you have any more Christmas shopping to do? What about your parents?” 

Draco made a face but nodded. “I need to go and get them something,” he said. “We could do that today?” 

Harry nodded. “Let’s have breakfast first, then we can go.” 

“_Calendar_ first,” Draco corrected him, opening door number ‘14’ on the calendar. He pulled out a book, a scrap of paper attached to the front cover. “‘52 Things To Learn On The Loo’?” he asked, turning to Harry with a disbelieving expression. “Really?” 

Harry laughed. “It’s a silly thing, I suppose,” he said. “But a bit of fun too. It’s stuff Muggles might learn in school, and I thought you might enjoy it.” 

Draco flipped through a few pages of the book. “Capital cities… inventors… planets… this _is_ quite interesting,” he said, looking up at Harry again. “Is it actually to be kept in the loo?” 

“Well, I suppose that’s up to you,” Harry said. “You could do, or you could just read a bit every now and again.” 

“Hmm,” Draco nodded, flipping the book closed again and taking the scrap of paper off the cover. He turned the scrap of paper around, looking at the symbol to try and work out which way he should be looking at it. It looked very similar to one of the previous symbols - a box on it’s side with one side missing, but without a dot in the middle of it. 

He tucked it away with the others.

**December 15th**

Draco walked into the kitchen on Sunday morning to find Harry in the middle of wrapping a huge cardboard box. “Ah… Harry?” 

Harry looked around, sellotape stuck to his finger. “Oh,” he said. “I thought I’d be done with this before you got up. It’s for Teddy.” 

“I know it is,” Draco replied. “I was there when we bought it. If you’d waited, I would have helped you with it.” 

“I just thought I’d try and get a head start on the wrapping,” Harry said. “I don’t know why I didn’t just use magic,” he added with a sigh. 

“Neither do I,” Draco said, frowning as he plucked a bit of tape from Harry’s hair. “It’s like you forget you’re a wizard every now and again.” 

Harry shrugged. “Sometimes I do,” he admitted. “But sometimes, I just like to do things the hard way.” 

“I’ll say,” Draco muttered, fondness in his voice. “Do you want me to give you a hand then?” 

“Yes please,” Harry replied gratefully. “Then, you can open your calendar, and we can have breakfast.” 

Draco nodded, moving to the other side of the box. “Do you think he’ll like this?” 

Harry nodded, handing Draco the sellotape. “Yes, I’m sure he will,” he said. “He mentioned it to me last time I saw him.” 

“Where was I?” Draco asked, frowning in both confusion and concentration as they maneuvered the wrapping paper over the box. 

“In the kitchen, talking coffee with Andromeda,” Harry replied. “And trying to ignore me and Teddy playing with dragons.” 

“Oh, yes,” Draco replied, taping down the two pieces of paper where they joined. “I remember now.” 

“He’d love it if you’d play with him, you know,” Harry said. “He’s always asking if you’ll be the silver dragon.” 

“Maybe one day,” Draco replied softly. “I just don’t… I haven’t played with toys for a long time.”

“Neither had I until I started going to see Teddy,” Harry said. “You don’t have to do a lot, you know. Just let him tell you what to do and then do it.” 

“But what is the point of that?” Draco asked. “Who wins?” 

Harry chuckled. “There is no winner, Draco,” he said as they taped up the final bit of the box. “It’s just a silly game of dragons.” 

“I don’t understand,” Draco said, shaking his head. “Can I open my calendar now?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but gave Draco a smile. “Yes, go on.” 

Draco moved over to the advent calendar and opened door number ‘15’. He took out another Honeydukes bag. “I have to say, Harry,” he said. “I really do love all of these sweets you’ve bought.” 

“You don’t know what’s in there, yet,” Harry chuckled. 

“I know, but whatever it is, it’s from Honeydukes so I already know I’ll love it,” Draco replied. “Going to Honeydukes was always one of the best parts of going to Hogsmeade.”

Harry nodded. “That was, quite literally, the first place I ever went in Hogsmeade,” he said. “It was well worth it.” 

“Oh yes, I remember your first visit to Hogsmeade,” Draco replied dryly. “I never did get that mud out.” 

Harry gave a snort of laughter. “That wasn’t the first time I’d been to Hogsmeade,” he said. “It was just the first one you knew about.”

Draco looked at him suspiciously. Then he turned back to the Honeydukes bag and opened it, peering inside. “Oh, Sugar Quills, lovely!” 

Harry smiled. “A good choice?” 

“A very good choice,” Draco nodded. “Perfect for thinking time at work.”

Harry laughed. “I’m glad you’ll get some use out of them.” 

Draco smiled and pulled the little scrap of paper off, turning it over to look at the symbol. Today it was a symbol he’d already seen. An upside down L with a dot.

He frowned at it briefly before putting it away with the rest of the scraps of paper that he’d collected throughout the month. He was no nearer solving the code, much to his frustration. 

**December 16th**

Draco yawned widely as he walked into the kitchen that Monday. “I can’t wait to go to bed tonight,” he sighed as he sat down beside Harry at the table. 

“Already?” Harry chuckled, turning to him. 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “It’s Monday, and Mondays are always a bit rubbish. At least it’ll be Tuesday next time I wake up.” 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “I suppose I know what you mean,” he said. “I’ve got a mountain of paperwork to tackle today.” 

“Will you be home for dinner?” Draco asked, glancing at Harry as he picked his coffee mug up. 

Harry nodded. “I’ll make sure of it,” he said. “As long as I don’t get sent out into the field, it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Is there anything you’d get sent out there for?” Draco asked, taking a sip of coffee. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said. “Everything seems pretty quiet at the moment. Everyone’s gearing up for Christmas.” 

“Wouldn’t that be the best time to cause trouble?” Draco said. “Not that I want someone to cause trouble, but if everyone else is busy with Christmas…” 

“I know,” Harry sighed. “It’s something we’re bearing in mind. We’re on the lookout for anything untoward happening, but I won’t necessarily get called to work.” 

“Well, I hope not,” Draco said. “I miss you when you’re out there. And I worry about you.” 

“I know you do,” Harry said, sliding his arm around Draco’s waist and squeezing lightly. “I promise I’ll be home for dinner. Why don’t you open your calendar?” 

“Stop trying to change the subject,” Draco said softly, kissing Harry’s cheek. “But since you insist…” he added, standing up and moving over to the advent calendar to open door number ‘16’. He pulled out a small box with a now familiar scrap of paper stuck to it. 

Opening the box, Draco studied the contents for a moment before looking at Harry with a smile. “Date night dice?” he asked. “What are these for?” 

“Well,” Harry said. “We tend to do the same things every time we spend time together, and it’s not that I don’t love doing those things with you, I just thought we could use these if we fancied a bit of a change.” 

“What a novel idea,” Draco said, smiling again as he looked at the dice. “So if we don’t know what we want to do, we can just roll these?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, look,” he said, taking the box from Draco and opening it. “There’s a lot of options, like… go to a Quidditch game. Or to tea at Madam Puddifoots,” he added, making a face at the latter. “Or maybe not there.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong with Madam Puddifoots?” 

“Bad memories,” Harry replied. “I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s alright?” 

“Hmm. For now,” Draco said, nodding. “But only because I need to get to work, and I haven’t looked at the symbol yet.” 

Harry grinned and kissed Draco on the cheek. 

Draco pulled the scrap of paper off the box and looked at it. It was another sideways box with one side missing and a dot in the middle, but it was facing the opposite way to the last one. 

He hummed to himself and put it away with the others. 

**December 17th**

Tuesday arrived and Draco woke up feeling much fresher than he had the day before. He showered and dressed before making his way downstairs. He smiled as he smelled the bacon cooking. 

“Morning,” Harry said as Draco entered the kitchen, smiling and standing up to kiss his cheek. 

“Morning,” Draco said with a smile, bringing a hand up to caress the back of Harry’s neck gently. 

“I’m cooking tonight,” Harry said, slipping his arms around Draco. “I’m only going in for the morning today. A debriefing from the last job and a bit of time off before the next one arrives.” 

“Mm, sounds good,” Draco said, smiling. “What are we having?” 

“Nothing too fancy,” Harry replied. “But I wanted to make something nice for you. I was just going to do steak and kidney pie with roast potatoes and gravy?” 

“Ohh, that sounds delightful,” Draco replied with a hungry moan. “We haven’t had steak and kidney pie for ages.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “And I know it’s one of your favourites.” 

“It is,” Draco nodded. “I always used to like the days we’d have it at Hogwarts. You can’t beat hearty food like that.” 

Harry chuckled. “It was always most welcome when we’d have it in winter.” 

“Definitely. Have I got time to open my calendar before breakfast?” Draco asked, still stroking the back of Harry’s neck with his thumb. 

Harry nodded, leaning his head into Draco’s touch. 

Draco gave him another kiss before moving towards the advent calendar. He opened day number ‘17’ and pulled out a Honeydukes bag, another scrap of paper pinned to it. “Did you buy the whole of Honeydukes?” 

Harry laughed. “No,” he said. “I assure you I did not.” 

Draco eyed him suspiciously as he opened the bag and peeped in. “Ahh, Bertie Bott’s! The fun we used to have with these in the common room!” 

“You too?” Harry asked, grinning. “We used to love eating these and seeing who got the awful ones.” 

“Us too,” Draco nodded. “It was always rather funny when Pansy got a vomit flavoured one by accident,” he added with a grin. “Don’t tell her I said that.” 

Harry laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. “Seamus was always good to watch when he got one he didn’t like. Would you believe that he thought the _tripe_ one was _nice_?!” 

“Oh, _Merlin_, are you joking?” Draco asked, looking disgusted. 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “I wish I was!” 

Draco shuddered before pulling the scrap of paper off the bag to look at it. Today’s was an upside down L without a dot.

Draco nodded slightly as he tucked the paper away. 

“Any idea what it means yet?” Harry asked innocently, leaning over Draco’s shoulder.

“I might have,” Draco replied, pulling away slightly so he could turn to look at Harry. “Are you going to give me a clue?” 

Harry shook his head, grinning. “Nope. I was just wondering if you’d worked it out yet.” 

Draco sighed. “Well, sadly for me, I haven’t. Yet. I will keep trying.” 

Harry nodded. “Alright, you do that,” he said. 

**December 18th**

Draco yawned as he entered the kitchen on Wednesday morning. “I can’t wait until this law is changed and I’m home for Christmas,” he said, running his hand along Harry’s shoulders as he passed. 

“Is someone dragging their heels?” Harry asked, looking around at him. 

Dracoo nodded. “Yes, and unfortunately, it’s one of the people with quite a lot of influence,” he said. “They keep coming up with reasons why we can’t put the change in.” 

“But what possible reason would there be not to get the change in?” Harry asked, frowning. “Surely it’s for the better?” 

“Well, you would think so,” Draco said, sighing. “But they’re just delaying it. I think it will pass, and come into effect but I don’t think it’s going to be before Christmas.” 

“They won’t make you work over Christmas will they?” Harry asked, frowning. 

Draco shook his head. “No. If it doesn’t get passed by Friday, it’ll be put on hold until the new year,” he said. “We won’t have our Christmas day ruined, I promise.” 

Harry stood up and kissed Draco’s cheek. “It wouldn’t be ruined,” he said. “We’d do our best.” 

“I know, but it wouldn’t be the same,” Draco replied. “Luckily there are enough of us to put our collective foot down about being in the office over Christmas.” 

“I’m glad,” Harry replied, smiling. “I know I’m lucky to not be on call this year, so I’m looking forward to just spending the time with you.” 

“It will be one of the best Christmases we’ve ever had,” Draco promised. 

“I hope so,” Harry nodded. “Calendar?” 

“Calendar,” Draco nodded, reaching for the day’s door. He opened it carefully, reaching in to take out the next gift. A square box with two pieces of paper taped to it unshrunk itself as he lifted it out. He looked over at Harry. “Two symbols?” 

“Yeah, I realised I’d missed one earlier in the month so I thought I’d put it on today’s,” Harry replied, giving a half shrug.

“Okay,” Draco replied, turning his attention back to the box. He opened it and turned the object over and over. It looked like a globe, but it wasn’t a solid sphere. The globe itself seemed to be made up of lots of wooden pieces. “Is this a globe?” he asked uncertainly. 

Harry nodded. “Sort of,” he said. “It’s a mind puzzle. I think they’re supposed to be relaxing, but that probably depends on the kind of person you are. I’d find them frustrating.” 

“How do you do it?” Draco asked, turning the box over to read the instructions. “Oh, so I have to separate it all out and then put it back together… doesn’t sound too hard.” 

Harry chuckled. “Well, wait until you’ve tried it before you decide that,” he said. “People used to get Dudley things like this when we were young, but he hated them because he had to put effort into them. So I used to end up with them, and I found them hard, but I enjoyed trying.” 

Draco nodded. “I think I’ll take it to the office,” he said. “Sometimes, I need something to do while I wait for things to happen,” he added before pulling the two pieces of paper off the box to look at. They both contained the same symbol - an L shape with a dot in it.

“Hmm. These are the same.” 

Harry nodded, trying to keep his face neutral. 

“Interesting,” Draco murmured, slipping the pieces of paper into the same pocket he’d been keeping the others. “Coffee?” 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Draco set about pouring two cups of coffee while Harry set the table. 

**December 19th**

Harry looked around as he heard Draco coming down the stairs. “Breakfast is nearly ready,” he called. 

“I’m not sure I’ll have time,” Draco replied, frowning as he entered the kitchen. “An early meeting has been called.” 

“Is there a problem?” Harry asked, returning the frown. 

“I hope not,” Draco sighed. “I’m hoping it’s going to be a decision on the law we’re trying to change. That way we might get it in before Christmas.” 

“Oh, then that won’t be too bad,” Harry said. “Will you be home late?” 

“Again, I hope not,” Draco replied. “If the meeting is being called this early, I can only imagine it’ll be good news. I’ll open my calendar, then head off. If Kreacher will make me a bacon sandwich, I’ll take it with me.” 

“Of course he will,” Harry said, looking around for the elf. “Kreacher?” 

“Yes, Master Harry?” Kreacher asked, appearing with a crack. 

“Can you make Draco a bacon sandwich this morning please?” Harry asked. “He has to rush to work.” 

“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied, bowing and hurrying away to make the sandwich. 

Draco stepped over to where the calendar was located on the fridge and carefully opened the door marked ‘19’. He pulled out a large bar of Honeydukes’ Best Chocolate, a small scrap of paper stuck to the top. “More Honeydukes’ chocolate?” he asked with a smile. “I have a feeling that this won’t last the night tonight.” 

Harry laughed and nodded. “I know you like it.” 

Draco grinned. “Get some wine while you’re out today, will you?” he asked as he lifted the paper off the bar of chocolate. 

Harry nodded. “Of course,” he said. 

Draco turned the paper over to look at the symbol. Today it was another left-facing three-sided box with a dot in the middle. 

“I’ve had one of these before too,” he said, looking across at Harry. 

Harry looked back, trying not to give anything away. “Have you?” 

Draco nodded, tucking the paper away. “Yes. Ah, thank you, Kreacher,” he said, taking the wrapped sandwich from the house elf.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek. “See you tonight.” 

**December 20th**

“I am so glad that I have the day off today,” Draco announced as he walked into the kitchen, still wearing his pyjama bottoms. “Yesterday was so hectic.” 

Harry looked up and smiled. “Yeah, but at least the change in law passed,” he said. “You and your team deserve the time off.” 

“Some of them are still going in today,” Draco replied. “But we were given the choice. And since I knew you were off, well… my choice was easy.” 

Harry grinned and pulled Draco onto his lap, reaching up to kiss him soundly. 

Draco returned the kiss with a smile, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry broke the kiss, still smiling. “Do you want to do anything today, or just stay home?” 

“I will be perfectly happy staying home,” Draco replied. “As long as you’re here.” 

Harry grinned. “I have no plans to go anywhere.” 

“Good,” Draco replied, kissing Harry once more, before standing up again. “Let me open my calendar, then we can have breakfast.” 

“Sounds good,” Harry smiled, patting Draco on the backside as he stood up.

“Cheeky,” Draco said over his shoulder as he moved to open the advent calendar. He opened door number ‘20’ and pulled out a box that grew to full size as it was removed. The box was thin and fairly long and, of course, had a scrap of paper taped to the top of it. 

Draco carefully removed the lid of the box to uncover a soft, brushed leather bound journal. He looked at Harry, his mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. “This is gorgeous,” he said softly. “And perfect.” 

“You like it?” Harry asked, looking back at Draco anxiously. “I saw how worn your old one was and I thought you might like a new one. You’ve had that old one for years.” 

“I’ve had it since we were at school,” Draco nodded. “I used to write in it all the time at school.” 

“The same one?” Harry asked, surprised.

Draco nodded. “I charmed it so I could just continue writing in it. I could never find one that I liked as much, which probably sounds silly.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m friends with Hermione. That sounds perfectly normal,” he said with a grin. “Well I hope that this one will work for you.” 

“I think it will,” Draco said, running a hand over the soft, pliable leather cover. “It feels different to others that I’ve tried.”

Harry smiled again. “I’m glad,” he said. 

Draco smiled too, before turning back to the box. He picked the lid up again and removed the scrap of paper. Another upside down L with a dot in it. 

He frowned slightly as he tucked it away with the others. 

“How are you doing with the code?” Harry asked, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Well enough,” Draco replied, not wanting to give away the fact that he was no further forward. 

Harry nodded, smiling to himself. 

**December 21st**

Harry hummed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs. “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Draco replied, yawning. “I can’t wait for tomorrow night.” 

Harry chuckled. “Ready for a few days off?” 

“Definitely,” Draco said, pouring his own cup of coffee. “I know I was off yesterday, but the thought of going back in today is not a good one.” 

Harry smiled. “At least you don’t have long to wait,” he said. “Your holiday will be here before you know it.” 

“I know,” Draco sighed. “And it will also be over before I know it.” 

“Oh, don’t,” Harry said, reaching out to pat Draco’s leg gently. “I want to enjoy Christmas without thinking about going back to work.” 

“I know,” Draco said again. “I’ll try not to mention it again. I’m looking forward to spending it with you.” 

Harry grinned. “Glad to hear it,” he said. “I can’t wait to have you to myself for a few days.” 

Draco smiled and bent down to kiss Harry softly. “If we get enough food in, we won’t even have to go out.” 

“I fully plan on that,” Harry replied, returning the kiss. “Don’t you worry.” 

Draco laughed. “I never worry when it comes to spending time with you,” he said. “Now. Calendar time.” 

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. “Go on then,” he said. “Then come and give me a proper kiss.” 

Draco winked at Harry as he pulled the door to day 21 open and took out yet another Honeydukes bag. “Ah. Something else from the greatest sweet shop in the land,” he said, smiling as he opened the bag to have a look inside. “Peppermint Toads! Lovely! I do like a nice peppermint cream.” 

“Oh good,” Harry said, looking relieved. “I was torn between them and Pepper Imps.” 

“You made the right choice,” Draco replied, nodding gravely. “I’m not so fond of Pepper Imps. I never really liked the smoking at the mouth thing.” 

“Me neither,” Harry admitted, nodding. “I’m glad you like the toads.” 

“They’re perfect,” Draco said, moving to kiss Harry deeply. “Just like you.” 

“So cheesy,” Harry whispered, returning the kiss, one hand resting on the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “Coming from the King of Cheese, I’m flattered,” he grinned. “Where’s today’s symbol?” 

Harry laughed and went back to his coffee. “On the bag.” 

Draco turned the bag around and found the scrap of paper pinned to the bag. He smiled and took the paper, studying the symbol. A three-sided box with a dot in the middle. 

Sighing lightly, Draco pocketed the scrap of paper, resolving to dedicate some time to cracking the code. 

**December 22nd**

Harry smiled as Draco entered the kitchen on Sunday morning. “Morning,” he said. “Today’s the day your holiday starts.” 

“I know,” Draco replied, smiling. “It makes working a Sunday worth it.” 

“I did wonder why you were working a Sunday,” Harry said, giving Draco a confused look. “I suppose it makes sense if your holiday starts tonight.” 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “It made much more sense to work today and start my holiday on a Monday than to work tomorrow.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Harry said, holding his hands up. “I’m just glad to have you around over the holidays.” 

“I think I’ve hit lucky really,” Draco said. “A lot of the others aren’t bothered about having a lot of time off over Christmas.” 

“Well, more fool them,” Harry said. “Time off over Christmas is the best.” 

“I know,” Draco replied. “You used to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas though, did you like that better?”

“I did back then, yes,” Harry said. “It was much more fun than going home to the Dursleys.” 

“I only ever stayed the once,” Draco said. “For the Yule Ball. And I suppose that was quite fun.” 

“If you didn’t count the dancing,” Harry replied, making a face. “That was the last thing I wanted to do at fourteen.” 

Draco chuckled. “I could tell,” he said. “It was a good thing that your partner seemed to know what she was doing.” 

Harry shrugged. “I did try and tell McGonagall that I didn’t dance,” he said. “She was having none of it though.” 

Draco grinned. “None of us were stupid enough to tell Snape that,” he said. “Not that he really wanted to dance either.” 

Harry laughed. “No, we could tell that,” he said. “When he was blasting rose bushes apart, sending all the kissing couples scattering.” 

Draco laughed too. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he said. “Right, I need to open my calendar.” 

“Yes, today is a good gift,” Harry said, nodding. “Go on.” 

“Ooh,” Draco said, moving to open the calendar. “Sounds intriguing,” he added, opening the door marked ‘22’. He took out a thin, rectangular package, wrapped in Christmas paper with a small, white scrap of paper taped to the top. 

Harry watched, biting his lip slightly. 

Draco unwrapped the Christmas paper, making sure to remove the scrap of white paper first, to reveal a thin box. Humming gently to himself, he lifted the lid of the box. Inside sat a smaller, rustic looking box with the words ‘31 Day Mindfulness Challenge’ printed on it. He looked curiously across at Harry. 

“Mindfulness cards,” Harry said, rather unnecessarily. “I know how stressful January can be for you, so I thought you might appreciate these. You take one a day and do what it says and they help you reduce stress.” 

Draco looked back at the box, his mouth slightly open in an ‘o’ shape. Then, wordlessly, he moved to hug Harry tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I love them. They sound perfect for January.” 

Harry returned the hug, squeezing Draco gently. “Maybe we can do it together,” he said softly. “We could both do with less stress.”

“I would love that,” Draco replied, kissing Harry’s cheek again. “And I love _you_.” 

Harry smiled, feeling his cheeks heating up. 

Draco smiled too, picking up the scrap of paper to study the symbol. A ‘v’ shape on it’s side and facing left. 

He hummed softly again, putting the paper into his pocket with the rest. 

**December 23rd**

Draco woke later than usual on Monday morning, smiling as he rolled over and saw Harry lying next to him. 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled back. “Morning,” he whispered. 

“Morning,” Draco replied softly. “This is nice.” 

Harry nodded, shifting closer to Draco. “Mmm,” he murmured. “I like it when we don’t have to get up early and rush about before work.” 

“Me too,” Draco replied. “I wish I could do it more often.” 

“Same here,” Harry said, running one hand up Draco’s side lightly. “This is a much nicer way to wake up.” 

“Mmhmm,” Draco sighed, feeling his skin tingle where Harry touched him. “I can’t even bring myself to go and open my calendar.” 

Harry chuckled. “We can get Kreacher to bring it up to us,” he said. “Along with breakfast in bed, of course.” 

“Oh, of course,” Draco replied with a smile, tilting his head to kiss Harry. 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, his hand still lightly grazing Draco’s side. 

Draco brought his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek as they continued kissing for another few moments. He gave a soft moan, kissing a trail along Harry’s jaw and down to his neck. 

A moment later, an insistent tapping at the window interrupted them. 

Groaning, Draco pulled away and glared in the direction of the window, where he could see a large long-eared owl tapping its beak against the glass. 

“Who sends owls this early in the morning?” Harry asked, letting his head drop back against the pillow. 

“My parents,” Draco ground out, getting out of bed and making his way to the window. His pyjama bottoms tented, making the reason for his frustration obvious. “Bloody Archimedes.”

Harry groaned softly again, closing his eyes. 

Draco opened the window, letting the owl hop into the room, its leg held out. Sighing, Draco untied the letter and gave the owl a couple of treats from the pot on the windowsill. Frowning, he opened the envelope as the owl flew out of the window, the draft from his wings ruffling Draco’s hair. 

Harry sat up and called for Kreacher while Draco read the letter. 

“Yes, Master Harry?” Kreacher asked, appearing with a crack. 

“Can you bring us breakfast in bed, please?” Harry asked. “And please bring the advent calendar up too.” 

“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied, bowing low and disappearing.

Harry fumbled for his glasses, looking over at Draco. “What have they got to say?” 

Draco sighed, making his way back to the bed and climbing back in beside Harry. “They’re inviting us to Christmas lunch,” he said. “They must have heard we’re not going to The Burrow.” 

“Oh,” Harry replied, looking dubious. “Do you want to go?” 

Draco looked back at Harry before shaking his head. “No,” he said. “I want a quiet Christmas here. With you.” 

Harry smiled slightly. “I want that too,” he said. 

“I’ll owl them back later,” Draco replied. “And explain that we want to have a quiet Christmas here, but that they’re welcome to come over for dinner?” 

Harry nodded. “That sounds perfect,” he said, smiling. 

Kreacher reappeared at that moment, Draco’s advent calendar in his hands and a tray of breakfast foods floating beside him. “Your breakfast, sirs.” 

“Thanks, Kreacher,” Harry said, smiling. 

Kreacher bowed once more and disapparated again. 

Draco reached for the advent calendar, pulling open the door marked ‘23’ and taking out another Honeydukes bag, another scrap of paper pinned to it. “More sweets?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he said. “This is the last lot though.” 

“Hmm,” Draco said. “I think we’ll have enough sweets to last us until Valentine’s Day at this rate.” 

Harry chuckled. “Just open the bag and see what’s in there.” 

Draco grinned and opened the bag, peeking inside. “No-Melt Ice Cream? This is the best one yet!” 

Harry laughed. “I knew you’d like it.” 

“I love it,” Draco said, smiling at Harry. “We can have this later, after dinner.” 

Harry nodded. “The perfect dessert,” he said. 

Draco nodded too. “Now, let me see this symbol,” he said, pulling the scrap of paper off the bag. A sideways V with a dot in the middle. 

He placed the piece of paper on the bedside table until he could put it with the others. Then, he turned to Harry. 

Harry gazed back at Draco and licked his lips. 

“Now… where were we?” Draco murmured, pulling Harry closer. 

“What about breakfast?” Harry asked, unable to help the grin that formed on his face. 

Draco waved a hand at the tray, casting a wordless charm to keep the food warm. “Sorted,” he said softly, pulling Harry into a deep kiss.

**December 24th**

Christmas Eve arrived and Draco padded down the stairs to join Harry in the kitchen. “Morning.” 

“Good morning,” Harry replied, smiling. “Ready for our present exchange with Ron and Hermione this afternoon?”

Draco nodded. “As always,” he said. “I still owe Weasley for that horrendous pair of socks he got me.” 

Harry laughed. “What have you got him this year?”

“You’ll see,” Draco said, trying to keep an air of mystery in his voice. 

Harry snorted and shook his head. 

Draco walked over to his advent calendar and carefully opened the door marked ‘24’. He pulled out a thin booklet. Written on the front were the words ‘To The Man I Want To <s>Annoy</s> Love for the rest of my life’. Smiling, Draco flipped the booklet open to reveal the first page. “This voucher entitles the recipient (Draco) to one massage from the gifter (Harry),” he read aloud, looking up at Harry. 

Harry grinned. “Do you like them?” 

“Are they all for massages?” Draco asked. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No,” he said. “There’s all sorts in there. But they’re all things I want to do for you, and you can cash the vouchers in at any time.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Draco replied, a slow smile spreading across his face. “And for the rest of your life, yes?” 

Harry snorted softly. “That depends on how quickly you cash the vouchers in,” he said. “There are only forty.” 

“Hmm,” Draco mused. “Okay, I think I can cope with that.” 

“Good,” Harry smiled. 

“No symbols today?” Draco asked, picking the box up again to inspect every side of it. 

“Nope. Yesterday was the last one,” Harry said, smiling. “Have you worked it out yet?” 

Draco gave a small growl of frustration. “No. Are you going to tell me?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not right now,” he said. “If you haven’t figured it out by the time we go to bed tonight, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” 

Draco huffed slightly, but nodded. “Alright.” 

Harry smiled. “Come on,” he said. “We’d better eat breakfast or we’ll run out of time before we have to meet Ron and Hermione.” 

**December 25th**

“Wake up Harry,” Draco whispered. “It’s Christmas Day.” 

Harry blinked his eyes open and smiled. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered back. 

Draco smiled and leant over to kiss Harry soundly. 

Harry moaned softly as he returned the kiss, running one hand up Draco’s side. 

Draco broke the kiss but gave Harry another light kiss immediately. “Do you want to do breakfast first or presents?” 

“Let’s do breakfast first,” Harry said. “Then we’ll be more awake for the presents, and it’ll give you more time to crack the code.” 

“I feel like I’m never going to get it,” Draco sighed, flopping back against the pillows. “You’ve made it too hard.” 

Harry chuckled softly. “I really did think you’d get it you know,” he said. “But don’t worry. I’ll make sure your first present gives you the answer.” 

“Good,” Draco replied, rolling onto his side to look at Harry. “Because I am more than curious now.” 

Harry grinned. “Exactly what I wanted,” he said. “Come on then. Let’s go down and get some breakfast.” 

Draco stretched and then slid out of bed, stretching once more as he stood up. 

Harry followed him, taking hold of Draco’s waist lightly as he moved towards the door. “Maybe we should get dressed this morning.” 

Draco half turned to face Harry before nodding. “Might be a good idea,” he said. “You never know who might Floo call us.” 

Harry chuckled. “Exactly.” 

Draco shook his head slightly and took his pyjama bottoms off, replacing them with his comfy clothes that he only wore around the house. He would never dream of wearing his jogging bottoms outside of the house, but they were the perfect thing to wear while they were opening presents. 

Harry dressed quickly too, pulling on a pair of matching jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. He waited for Draco to pull his t-shirt on before heading downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he waited for Draco once more, and they walked into the kitchen together. 

“Merry Christmas, Kreacher,” Harry said, smiling at the house elf. “Can we have breakfast before we open presents, please?” 

“Certainly, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied, bowing. “Kreacher is wishing the young masters a Merry Christmas.” 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Kreacher,” he said. “Your present is under the tree.” 

Harry smiled and looked at Draco over his shoulder. “Did you ever think you’d tell a house elf their Christmas present was under the tree?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, never,” he said. “My father will probably think we’re crazy, but I don’t care. It’s not clothes, so I don’t see the problem.” 

Harry smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. “Me neither,” he said. 

“Breakfast is ready, sirs,” Kreacher said, gesturing to the table. 

“That was quicker than normal,” Draco said, looking at the table in surprise. 

“Well, it’s a special occasion,” Harry replied with a shrug. “And we’re only having bacon sandwiches today. We need to save room for Christmas lunch.” 

Draco nodded. “That is a very good point,” he conceded. “Let’s eat.” 

They sat down to eat in comfortable silence. They could hear the odd sounds of children outside, even though it was early, playing with their new toys.

A few moments later, Draco finished his bacon sandwich and wiped at his mouth with a napkin. “I’m done.” 

Harry popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth and nodded. “Me too.” 

Draco stood up, waiting for Harry to join him. “I can’t wait to find out what this mystery code is,” he said. 

Harry chuckled and took Draco’s hand, leading him into the living room. 

As they entered the room, Harry stopped in the doorway briefly. He didn’t think he’d ever see a room as Christmassey as the Great Hall, but this definitely came close. The fire was crackling away, warming the room efficiently, and the Christmas tree was covered in hundreds of twinkling fairy lights. The piles of presents under the tree looked inviting and homely. Squeezing Draco’s hand, he moved towards the tree. “I want you to go first,” he said, picking up a white envelope. “Because this will tell you how to crack the code.” 

Draco took the envelope from Harry and looked down at it, before looking back up at Harry. “Are you sure?” 

Harry nodded. “Absolutely. Open it.” 

Draco opened it and took out a piece of paper that contained the key to the code.

Frowning, he looked down at it for a few moments, before moving to the side table where all of the other scraps of paper were sitting. 

Harry watched him carefully, reaching for another small gift bag. 

Draco laid out all of the scraps of paper, studying the symbols. Then he picked up a quill and began writing the corresponding letter under each symbol. Once he had translated all of the symbols that Harry had given him, he stared down at them, trying to rearrange them into a sentence. 

Harry continued to watch, chewing his lip anxiously as he fingered the gift bag in his hand. 

Draco moved a few of the scraps of paper around before his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He whirled around to face Harry, who was now kneeling on the floor, a ring box open and held out towards Draco with shaking hands. 

“Yes,” Draco breathed, dropping to his knees too. “Yes, yes, _yes_! Of course I’ll marry you!” he added, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him hard. Then he pulled back to look at the ring that Harry was holding out to him. “This is gorgeous.” 

Harry pulled the ring out of the box and took Draco’s hand gently, slipping the ring onto his finger. Then he lifted Draco’s hand, kissing his knuckles gently. “I love you so much,” he said softly. “I can’t picture my life without you.” 

“Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me,” Draco said, his voice cracking slightly. “I never even dreamed that I would end up being this happy. I never want this to end.”

Harry pulled Draco into a hug before kissing him deeply. 

Draco returned the kiss, clutching at Harry’s shirt as he did so. When they parted, he rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Well. My present for you is going to pale in comparison to this,” he said after a few moments. 

Harry began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the gifts Harry gave to Draco each day (the ones that didn't come from Honeydukes anyway), here you go: 
> 
> [Here](https://i.ibb.co/LY676fv/IMG-6881.jpg) and [here](https://i.ibb.co/gFwvhxf/IMG-6883.jpg).


End file.
